1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments provide a shielded sub-miniature connection assembly and more particularly a connection assembly consisting of two sub-miniature connectors equipped with a locking device for locking the two sub-miniature connectors into a coupled position.
The disclosed embodiments are directed to cable connectors in the field of data processing, of audio-visual communications, of telecommunications and more generally, in fields calling for the processing of multiple signals in a network.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In the field of shielded sub-miniature connectors, the utilization is known of an insulating body provided with contact cavities, making possible the positioning and retention of electrical contacts lodged in a shielded housing. The said shielded housing generally consists of two metal half-shells provided with means making it possible for them to be assembled round the insulating body and the strand of wires, which extends the contacts inserted in the insulation. Housings of this type are usually equipped with means of locking, consisting of springs in the form of metal pins fastened to the housing of one of the connectors, which provide the locking of the coupled connectors, locking onto the complementary connector thanks to pin or aperture-type means possessed by the latter. During manufacture the said means are permanently fixed and the locking of the springs on the pins of the complementary connector necessitates an introduction operation, which is difficult for users to perform.
The use is also known of molded thermoplastic housings obtained in presses in which it is proceeded to the operation of duplicate or insert molding of contacts and their associated wires, or of the insulating body equipped with contacts and its associated wires. The said housings comprise an elastic latch obtained during the molding operation. This latch, which is subjected to surface treatment operations on the housing, comprises an elastic link, which shows over time, premature wear due to frequent manipulations. According to this technique, all operations of disassembly either in manufacture with a view to repairs or after commissioning prove to be impossible.
With the development of audio-visual and data-processing techniques, for example those made available to passengers in large civil aviation aircraft, there is a need to create equipment to avoid the difficulties inherent in the products of the prior art and which will make possible the rapid introduction by simple locking of connectors into the assembly and easy disassembly, making it possible to modify the configurations of the networks and the maintenance of equipment.
For this purpose, the aspects of the disclosed embodiments are directed to a locking device for the shielded sub-miniature connection assembly consisting of two sub-miniature connectors comprising housings consisting of two molded thermoplastic half-shells and provided with means of locking for the locking of the two sub-miniature connectors into a coupled position, where one of the housings comprises on at least one of its faces a movable metal latch able to act jointly with a slot made in at least one of the faces of the complementary housing.